


Handcuffed For Twenty-Four Hours

by 4QuietRyt3r



Category: Supernatural, blue bloods
Genre: F/M, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Pregnant Danny, graphic birth, pregnant Jamie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/pseuds/4QuietRyt3r
Summary: Henry is fed up with Jamie and Danny’s fighting and decided to give them his punishment. He handcuffs them together and they are stuck for one full day together. While looking at a hot tip, they end up working together to deal with the two perps. One of them holds them hostage but what makes it harder is that Danny is labor. Now they have to save each other and Danny’s unborn baby. Mpreg, graphic labor, don’t like, please no one is forced to read this.





	Handcuffed For Twenty-Four Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Still add this, enjoy and read. If not please no harsh comments please. No one is forced to read this.

Handcuffed For Twenty-Four Hours

By 4QuietRyt3r

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Disclaimer.

I don’t own anything, the characters belong to the show and the writers that put them together. The idea was used to put something together. They belong to Supernatural and Blue Bloods. I don't also own one baby, I'm only borrowing for this story only. 

[Still add this, enjoy and read, if not, no one is forced to read this story]

Summary.

Henry is fed up with Jamie and Danny’s fighting and decided to give them his punishment. He handcuffs them together and they are stuck for one full day together. While looking at a hot tip, they end up working together to deal with the two perps. One of them holds them hostage but what makes it harder is that Danny is labor. Now they have to save each other and Danny’s unborn baby. Mpreg, graphic labor, don’t like, please no one is forced to read this.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Danny and Jamie hide behind the car. When Jamie notices the pained expression on Danny’s face. He seems to be trying to hide it and it’s probably taking a lot of effort to hide it.

Jamie looks, “What, you have to go Danny? Why didn’t you go earlier? I could have helped you to the toilet.”

Danny shakes his head.

Jamie looks and feels the right side of Danny’s baby belly with his had and realizes it feels hard under his hand. Then he sees Danny leaning his head on the cool rusted car.

He watches as Danny takes small pants and groans quietly as the two bad guys argue and go to the right.

Danny winces as he gets up and Jamie behind him because of the handcuff. He swears that he and Danny will have matching bruises where they’re hands are cuffed.

Danny has a grimaced look as they go inside as the best as they can quietly.

Jamie asks, “Danny are you in labor?”

Danny groans, “I think so. Look grill me later right now we need to catch these guys.”

Jamie sighs, “Fine, for now let’s go.”

Danny nods, “Okay, since it looks like their partnership is not as smooth.”

Jamie figures, “Like our relationship as brother and brother.”

Danny groans, “Just please, Jamie get ready, we need to take them down.”

Then while walking, they managed to get the head partner decked, but while going after the head partner, Danny stops and winces, these contractions are getting intense.

Jamie rubs his arm, “Just breathe through this, you can do this Danny.”

Danny groans, “This sucks. It’s like Jack again.”

Jamie lets Danny take his hand and tell him, “Follow my breathing. Okay.”

Danny nods, and follows his breathing and sighs, while they move closer, Danny felt a pop inside and feels water gushing down him. Danny sees a puddle underneath him.

Danny buries his face in his arm and muffles his groan.

Jamie says, “Okay, I’m calling mom, Danny you’re in labor.”

Danny winces, “I know that, but for now let’s go. The guy is getting away.”

Jamie looks, “It looks like he was so excited. I know he slammed his face in the door. Here I’m going to check you’re dilation.”

Danny holds the hood of the car as Jamie uses a glove, unzip and lower his pants, Danny winces as he feels Jamie checks his dilation.

Jamie removes his glove, “Okay, you’re six centimeters. Right now you’re in pain.”

Danny feels someone hold a gun to his forehead, “Put the guns down or I’ll have your brother scrape your brain off the car. Now get up and turn around or I’ll pull the trigger.”

Danny groans as the guy yanked him up, this didn’t help his contractions. Then as Jamie follows with him, knowing they need to improvise. He then has them start upstairs.

By the second floor, the contractions get more intensive for Danny, as they got to the room. Jamie could see Danny was suffering.

Jamie pleads, “Can we take a minute?”

Guy glares, “No now get your cry baby brother to move his ass or I see who gets killed quicker you or him.”

Jamie sighs, “Just a second, he’s in labor.”

Guy sighs, “Touching, I don’t care if he needs to crap in his own pants.”

Danny forces himself to continue upstairs, wishing he could punch this guy out. Now their argument seems to be petty now. When they finally get to fourth floor. Jamie could see that Danny is struggling to stay walking and that the contractions are getting more intense.

Jamie helps his brother sit.

Guy shows the room, “See so go crap your pants you big baby.”

Jamie glares while helping his brother breathe, wanting to check his brother’s dilation. That walking had to increase his dilation, while holding Danny, he could feel his big brother’s body shaking underneath his body.

Guy slaps Jamie causing him to knock into Danny as they fall on Danny’s side. Now even Jamie thinks their argument seems petty. Danny is in agony and this guy thinks Danny is constipated, not pregnant and in labor. Now the brothers wonder why they argued.

Sunday Dinner

Twenty-One Hours Ago

Danny was coming inside when he sees Jamie sitting at the dinner table, he decided to avoid sitting in front of him by going to his wife’s side. Linda helps Danny sit down.

Then he places his head on his arms.

His back aches, his whole body aches right now. Danny winces and Linda helps him breathe through it, the false contractions are getting annoying, he even had one while at a case.

Frank rubs his back, “Just remember in the end, you’ll have sweet little one in your arms just like her big brothers.”

Danny groans, “Then you have the baby.”

Frank continues to rub, “Can’t son, not at my age.”

Danny whines, “And my age isn’t different. Well at least we have lead on the case, baby seems to calm down when I’m working a case, he’s been kicking me out of my seat.”

Linda wonders, “Babe didn’t you apply for maternity leave?”

Danny shrugs, “Why Jack kept kicking me while I was pregnant with him and on maternity leave. Sean’s kicks booted me out of the house to turn in paperwork and stumble upon a case. What’s the point?”

Henry says, “Sounds like your still working.”

Danny nods, “I would but someone wrote me up for parking violation.”

Jamie defends himself, “Danny your were in a loading zone and you tried to take on armed gunman.”

Danny points out, “I was unloading, and the gunman was threatening that guy. It’s my job to as cop.”

Jamie points out, “Department policy-.”

Danny glares, “I swear if this another written rule by some pencil pusher besides you, I’m taking this rack of ribs and making your headpiece on your head.”

Jamie glares, “Really, a rack of ribs? Why not I’ll take this plate and knock some senses in that thick skull of yours. Don’t you think your forgetting something?!”

Danny thinks, “Right, I shouldn’t have decked him with the wall, it’s all I had.”

Jamie gets up, “I meant back up ass.”

Danny says, “I did, but that’s a ten minute wait and I didn’t have much time. You know it’s so sad that you use books for this and not experience.”

Jamie points, “And what?! What’s your excuse.”

Danny scratches this side of his head, “Nothing. I just managed a good arrest that’s all. What, mad you missed it.”

Joe sighs, “Guys can we not have piss match. It seems like we can’t have dinner without you two arguing. Just calm down.”

Jamie sighs, “I’ll calm down when Danny stops busting my chops and trying to outdo himself, again.”

This time Danny gets up, “What is that supposed to mean?!”

Jamie sighs, “Nothing, can we just Danny. I’m hungry enough and have a headache. Which you so thoughtfully gave me thank you!”

Frank gets up, “Both of you, go in the living room or sit down and eat. If either of you can’t be civilized. You can leave the table.”

Danny sits down, starting to get a headache.

Jamie sits down, wishing his headache will go away.

Nikki tries, “Uncle Danny, I saw you having Aunt Linda rubbing your leg earlier. Why?”

Danny winces, “Leg cramp, worst part of pregnancy.”

Linda wonders, “You said puking at every crime scene one.”

Danny shrugs, “Second worse thing.”

Linda wonders, “What is the first one.”

Danny answers, “Maternity leave. Those guys that pencil push me. One of them told me I was violation of the dress code. I’m having a hard time with my clothes, now they say I need to still wear suits, why? I need to pee, and get up, I swear this kid doesn’t want me to sit down.”

Erin jokes, “Must model after mommy.”

Jamie winces from his headache, “Great, another Danny.”

Danny stands next to Jamie, “What was that?!”

Henry fed up with this, “Okay, that’s it. I have better solution. Francis give me a second.”

Frank wonders, “What now pop?”

Henry grabs something from the safe, “Glad I keep these lubricated and oiled for something like this, here.”

Without waiting, Henry handcuffs Jamie and Danny together. Jamie looks and the handcuffs and that it’s Danny he’s attached to.

Danny winces, “Really Grandpa, him?”

Jamie sighs, “Why Grandpa?”

Henry nods, “So you two idiots will stop this. It’s bad enough that you’re both hurting each other.”

Joe adds, “And turning dinner into a battlefield.”

Henry adds, “You’re going to have to put up with each other for the next twenty-four hours. Starting now.”

Danny objects, “I work Detective, he’s beat. How will that help?”

Frank joins in, “I could have it that Jamie is your current partner for now.”

Danny argues, “With pencil pusher, forget it.”

Jamie starts, “Danny I have some experience, so I’m not the pencil pusher you can-.”

Henry adds, “Keep arguing and I can make it three days you’re handcuff to each other.”

Danny and Jamie say, “Three days?!”

Henry gives them a look that says, ‘I dare you to keep going.’

Danny sighs, “I have to pee.”

Jamie winces, “I need something for this headache and when we get up pass me the bucket in case I puke.”

Danny rubs his back, “Yeah, sure.”

He gives Jamie the headache pills as they deal with Danny having to pee.

Danny and Jamie go downstairs, after washing their hands and helping Danny downstairs.

Danny says, “We’re never speaking up this again.”

Jamie nods, “Agreed.”

Danny’s plate is moved so that way Nikki sits next to Linda and Jamie and Danny sit next to each other. Jamie helps Danny sit down.

Henry adds, “See not so bad for the first ten minutes.”

Jamie starts to talk, but winces from the headache. It’s hard enough to not overthink and not say something he’s going to regret. Now he has to pee as badly as Danny did.

Jamie sighs, “Now I have to pee.”

Danny sighs, “Really? You couldn’t go after me.”

Jamie whines, “Danny please. I’m not enjoying this anymore then you.”

Danny nods, “Let’s go.”

Jamie helps Danny up and they leave. Frank sighs.

“Really pops. Handcuffing them together.”

“What, they were starting to argue and Francis this will teach them to handle each other and maybe lessen their fights.”

Joe sighs, “Good luck with that. I’ll see if they need help.”

Henry points, “Park it kiddo, they can handle it.”

Joe then hear his baby girl crying, “Excuse me.”

Joe brings back Dottie, who latches, biting him as he breastfeeds her.

Joe sighs, “Why must Uncle Danny and Jamie fight Dottie?”

Dottie answers by suckling and drinking his milk. Joe shakes his head and kisses her small hand. Then lets Dottie hold his finger as she is heard gulping and drinking his milk. Nikki looks at Dottie.

“She’s so cute.”

Linda joins in, “Still breastfeeding Joe?”

Joe nods, wincing, but smiles.

“Danny did that for the boys until I think Jack bite down hard enough that Danny nearly drew blood.”

Jack moans, “Dad please. I’m eating this rib.”

Linda rubs his back, “Just eat honey, besides we are going have Uncle Jamie over?”

Sean says, “Why?”

Linda explains, “Jamie and Danny are going to be close.”

Danny and Jamie sit down.

Jamie puts his hands and Danny’s hand to his head, this headache wasn’t simmering.

Danny sighs, “Kid I’d like to eat.”

Jamie sighs, “And I’d like to be shot right now. So neither of us are getting anything tonight.”

Danny rubs his back, “Try less alcohol.”

Jamie nearly cries, “I’m not suffering from a hangover dumbass. This headache really hurts and I miss Dean. SO SHUT UP ALREADY JACKASS.”

Wincing at his headache while feeling the cold metal of the handcuff on his hand. Danny had to use his other hand for this. Danny moves Jamie’s plate and uses a cold cloth to Jamie’s neck as he lays his head on table.

“Here you go to cool down. So you’re not suffering from a hangover, okay so what’s wrong?”

Jamie sighs, “This is going to be long night and it’s not even two hours yet. It’s bad enough we’re stuck together, okay Danny.”

Danny ends up crying, “Now you’re making me feel bad enough. Thanks Jamie.”

Frank gets up, “I think you both need sometime alone. For now, come here.”

He rubs Danny’s back, as he cries in palm and Jamie starts crying in his arms, wishing it was Dean’s arms he was in. Right now he’s in London. Henry could see Jamie is crying because his shoulders are shaking. Frank hugs his eldest, who is still crying, while rubbing his youngest back as both continue to cry. Linda start to get up, but Nikki stops her knowing Grandpa Frank can handle them.

No one said anything.

Danny managed to breath and calm down. Then he and Jamie go to the couch, both with red rimmed eyes. Danny gives Jamie earmuffs to tune out sound and dark glasses to cover his eyes.

Both ended up falling asleep on the couch. Danny was asleep in the middle with Jamie on his shoulder.

Frank gets a blanket for his boys.

Henry comes in, “I’m not removing the handcuffs Francis.”

Frank sighs, “Really, handcuffing them together, Danny and Jamie work at different divisions.”

Henry says, “They’ll adapt Francis and besides they were both a second from starting their own food fight. This punishment has been long overdue for these two.”

Danny sneezes and scratches the left side of his baby belly, while Jamie sneezed and Danny rubbed Jamie’s arm. Frank sighs, even asleep Danny might have his arguments with Jamie. But he’s always protective of his siblings.

It was two hours later, Danny felt his bladder was going to explode, it looks like the baby kicked his bladder to wake him up. Jamie groans, feeling the need to pee too.

Jamie scratches his head and removes his headphones and sunglasses. His headache is dimmer and gone.

Danny turns, “You okay kid?”

Jamie nods, “I have to pee.”

Danny winces, “So do I.”

Danny adds, “You were right, this is going to be a long night. Help me up.”

Jamie grunts as he helps his big brother up and both of them are occupied. When they finished, Jamie helps Danny downstairs and both sit at the couch.

Jamie stretches, “What time is it?”

Danny looks at his phone, “Dinner. I’m really hungry.”

Jamie continues as Danny feels his arm being pulled.

“Me too. Let’s go eat.”

Jamie grunts while helping Danny, he seems like he just wants to nibble on the food and go back to bed. While eating, Jamie wondered how they were going to do this.

Danny explains, “Mom says we can go to your roll call and you’re my partner for tomorrow.”

Jamie thinks, “Okay, for now let’s go back to bed. I’m tired.”

Danny pats his back, “Me too Jamie. Me too.”

The two end up back on the couch, it seemed easier to sleep. While sleeping, Danny ended up waking up in cold sweat and tears. He had a nightmare that he was being pushed downstairs and bleeding helplessly in his own blood.

Jamie wakes up to Danny’s jerk movement and panting, he sees Danny is close to having a panic attack. Jamie rubs his back as he buries his face in Jamie’s neck.

Jamie thinks, “Probably does this with Linda.”

While one hand is on Jamie’s heart. He rub’s Danny’s back until he calms down.

Jamie asks, “You okay?”

Danny nods, “You?”

Jamie pants, “I think I’m going to puke.”

Glad they still have the bucket, Jamie ended up puking his dinner in the bucket. Rubbing Jamie’s back as he continues to puke until he’s dry heaving. For ten minutes.

Jamie pants, “That sucks. I hate being so nauseous.”

Danny rubs his back, “What’s wrong?”

Jamie sighs, “I don’t know, for now I need to pee.” 

Danny nods, “Me too, let’s go.”

Jamie grunts as he helps Danny up, then the two of them do their business. And while going downstairs, Jamie and Danny sit at the table, both sighing.

Jamie admits, “I can’t believe we still have nine hours and fifty-nine minutes until it’s time to remove the handcuffs.”

Danny says, “Hey, you see, nearly ten hours.”

Jamie nods, “So how are we going to do this?”

Danny is confused, “Do what?”

Jamie sighs, “I don’t know, shower and get dressed for work, in my uniform and your outfit?”

Danny groans, “I didn’t think of that, maybe mom or grandpa can help.”

Henry comes in, “You’re mom left for work, so for now let’s get you too dress and out of here. How’s your partner in literal crime?”

Jamie sighs, “Wishing it was six, but no it’s not.”

Danny says, “Let’s go kid, you have to be there at nine and I have to there at ten.”

Jamie nods, “Let’s go.”

Danny warns, “Let’s shower, but I dare you to say one word about my body, just one.”

Jamie rubs his baby belly, “You’re good Danny.”

Danny and Jamie clean up quickly and Danny laughs at what he sees on Jamie under his arm. Jamie has a tattoo under his arm something he didn’t know since Jamie sometimes wears long sleeve shirts at the house.

Jamie whines, “Don’t make fun of it. I happen to like it and Dean likes it too. He says I look hot with it.”

Danny takes Jamie’s arm as they wrap towels and go to the bedroom.

Danny asks, “Who is Dean?”

Jamie sighs, “He’s my boyfriend.”

Danny pats his arm, “I know something, for now let’s tackle getting dressed.”

Jamie looks at his uniform and at Danny’s clothes, while Jamie looks, he sees Danny’s pregnant belly. Danny was currently holding a small life in his body.

Danny says, “How are we going to do this?”

Jamie sighs, “Start with pants, and work our way up. Plus I need help with help you with socks and shoes.”

Danny nods, “Agree.”

Jamie helps with Danny’s shoes and socks. Now is the t-shirt and uniform jacket to tackle. While getting on that, Henry was downstairs when Jamie and Danny come downstairs.

Jamie says, “Danny please, slow down.”

Danny says, “No we can’t slow down, I need to get you to roll call and then to my precinct.”

Jamie says, “Fine. But slow down I’m having a dizzy spell..”

Danny stops and Jamie closes his eyes, leaning on the couch.

Danny says, “You good.”

Jamie pants, “Yeah, for now let’s go I need to go to work.”

Danny helps him up, “We’re taking a cab.”

Jamie sighs, “Fine.”

Danny and Jamie go out and Jamie whistles causing Henry and Danny to wince.

Danny winces, “Come on, that’s my left ear.”

Cab stops as Danny and Jamie enter the cab. The driver doesn’t pay attention as they sit down.

Jamie tells the address as they sit back and wait. Danny looks to see that it’s raining and feels the baby bounce on his bladder.

Danny winces, “When we get there. I have to pee.”

Jamie says, “Okay, well I’m getting close to having pee too.”

Cab driver says, “Weirdos.”

Danny says, “Yeah, two weirdos with badges.”

Cab driver says, “So flexing your badges, well here’s my flex.”

Danny looks as the guy pulls them over nearly three miles. Danny and Jamie leave, as Danny gets help and the door nearly hit him as they walk. Danny says.

“Jamie stop please.”

Jamie turns and sees Danny panting and groaning.

Jamie says, “Breathe, breathe Danny.”

Danny breathes, “Okay, let’s go.”

These false contractions really hurt as Danny and Jamie continue to walk to Jamie’s precinct as they go inside.

Renzulli comes in, “Hey I heard from Joe that you too are making up, so you two are brothers?”

Danny and Jamie sigh.

Jamie says, “Yeah, we’re closer than ever.”

Both showing their handcuffs.

Renzulli sighs, “Let me guess your grandfather?”

Danny nods, “He’s my partner for today. Can I take him with me to my precinct.”

Renzulli thinks, “Okay, for now let’s go do meeting and then I’ll let you go with Reagan.”

Jamie nods, “Let’s go sit down Danny.”

Eddie joins in, “Hey guys. Detective Reagan why are you here?”

Danny show their handcuffs, “Let’s just thanks to our grandpa we are closer as brothers.”

Eddie laughs, “Really handcuffed together. What did you threaten to do to each other?”

Jamie groans, “Coffee, it’s making me.”

Eddie quickly grabs a trashcan as Jamie dry heaves in the bucket. Danny and Eddie rub his back to help him through this. Jamie pants and lays his head on the desk, his warm forehead on the cool desk.

Danny says, “You okay kid?”

Jamie pants, “This is not fair. Why am I puking my guts up?”

Danny rubs his back, “Eddie could get him ginger ale.”

Eddie goes, Jamie sighs.

Danny says, “What’s wrong kid?”

Jamie sighs, “I’m stressed out. For now let’s go finish this. What are you doing?”

Danny answers, “The case, with Jackie. But for now she’s having me do light work. But I might be in luck to find something.”

Jamie takes a sip, “Thanks Ed. For now it’s just tiresome. First a bad headache and now I have to pee again.”

Danny sighs, “Join the club. Let’s go.”

Eddie wonders, “How?”

Jamie says, “I’m having a prostate check at this rate.”

Danny says, “I’m just pregnant, is my excuse.”

Eddie helps the guys by helping Jamie help Danny up. The two go to the bathroom, leaving Eddie to wonder how they manage to pee since they are both handcuff together.

Eddie stands there when Jamie and Danny come out.

Jamie asks, “What?”

Eddie wonders, “How are you both able to pee when your handcuff together.”

Jamie whispers in Eddie’s ear.

Eddie nods, “That makes sense.”

Danny says, “Okay, for now let’s go Gromley is going to wonder where I am.”

Eddie tries, “Maternity leave.”

Jamie jokes, “The toilet.”

Danny drags Jamie, “Neither, for now let’s go Jamie.”

Eddie volunteers, “Hey how about I take you instead?”

Jamie says, “You sure Ed?”

Danny nods, “Yes please. The cab driver dumped us three miles back for being cops.”

Eddie goes in the squad car with her partner. Then after that, she drives them to Danny’s precinct where Jackie is sitting at her desk, and Gromley comes out.

He sees Jamie, “Why is Officer Reagan coming here?”

Jackie sees, “Want to bond with your brother?”

Jamie answers, “Yeah, we trying and somehow managed to get closer than you think.”

Both holding their wrists to reveal handcuffs.

Gromley says, “Don’t tell. Henry did this.”

Danny nods, “He’s why.”

Gromley sighs, “I take it, you both did something.”

Danny says with indignant, “Why do you think I had something to do with this?!”

Jamie nearly punches Danny for saying that, but decided to say something.

“Danny and I nearly had a food fight, well Grandpa decided to handcuff together the two of us.”

Gromley sighs, “That’s definitely Henry.”

Danny sighs, “We get it me and Jamie fought, can I go. I have to pee again. And so does Jamie.”

Jamie sighs, “He’s right. We’ll be back.”

Gromley watches as the two leave to the bathroom. Jackie laughs, leave it Grandpa Reagan to something like that. Danny and Jamie sighs as they finish and leave.

Jamie sits down with Danny at his desk.

Danny starts his paperwork, when he notice that Jamie seems bored and decided to take a nap. Jackie looks over.

“How’s the baby?”

Danny sighs, “Kicking me like I’m the kick board. Jamie is sleeping and right now I’m bored and really hungry.”

Jackie asks, “Why did your Grandpa handcuff you to Jamie?”

Danny sighs, “I got pissed at Jamie and he got pissed at me.”

Jackie nods, “I have a burrito.”

Danny shakes his head, “I’m not hungry for that and it gave me bad heartburn when my wife made that.”

Jackie thinks, “I think I have pizza.”

Danny sighs, “Baby makes me puke from pizza. Do you have an apple? I’ve been desperate for an apple.”

Jackie looks, “Here.”

Danny nods his thanks as he takes a bite and finishes his report. Gromley looks in.

“Reagan I got a call from Garrett, your mom said you will have Officer Reagan with you the whole day.”

Jamie rubs his eyes, “Yes I’m staying with Danny. Oh, pizza.”

Jamie starts to take a bite when Danny yanks it away.

Jamie glares, “Danny I’m hungry.”

Danny points, “And I just saved you a trip to the hospital. Jackie loves olives, your allergic.”

Jamie sighs, “What am I supposed to eat?”

Jackie gives, “Burrito, no olives in this.”

Jamie smiles, “Thank you. Danny what are we going to do.”

Danny thinks, “I do paperwork, you don’t complain. Just draw Jamie.”

Jamie rubs his eyes, “And I will.”

Danny watches Jamie looks around and start to draw, he seemed in the zone as he was getting ready to look at paperwork. While reading paperwork, he got a phone call.

Danny answers it, “Reagan. Yeah, okay. Jamie let’s roll looks like I got a hot tip.”

Jamie says, “Really, Jackie should know.”

Jackie looks, “I got a hop tip too.”

Danny says, “You go to that one. I’ll go to this one.”

Jamie looks, “Danny you sure.”

Danny nods, “It’s fine. I have you as backup.”

He points to his handcuffs, Danny rubs his back, Jamie smiles as he helps Danny up. Danny cradles his baby belly. Yep, the perks of being pregnant as well the darns of being pregnant.

Having help to get up and down. He walks to a car where Jamie drives them to the site. Danny sighs, he has to let Jamie use his hand to help him drive to this.

Jamie helps Danny out.

Danny winces, these false contractions are getting intense. Something he’s not going tell Jamie. He follows Jamie to the building. Jamie nearly puked at the smell of the room. It seemed like rank, even Danny was close to puking what he just ate.

He decided to get a look of what’s going on here. Then as they closer to a car, they both heard something. Danny took out his gun and Jamie took out his.

Both armed and ready as they go behind a car. Danny nearly groans in pain from false contractions, they are coming sooner and more intense. Danny realizes, he’s going into labor.

The baby is coming soon.

He’s not going to tell Jamie about this as they got closer and closer to the car that’s near to hide behind. 

Danny and Jamie hide behind the car. When Jamie notices the pained expression on Danny’s face. He seems to be trying to hide it and it’s probably taking a lot of effort to hide it.

Jamie looks, “What, you have to go Danny? Why did you go earlier?

Danny shakes his head.

Jamie looks and feels the right side of Danny’s baby belly with his hand and realizes it feels hard under his hand. Then he sees Danny leaning his head on the cool rusted car.

He watches as Danny takes small pants and groans quietly as the two bad guys argue and go to the right.

Danny winces as he gets up and Jamie behind him because of the handcuff. He swears that he and Danny will have matching bruises where they’re hands are cuffed.

Danny has a grimaced look as they go inside as the best as they can quietly.

Jamie asks, “Danny are you in labor?”

Danny groans, “I think so. Look grill me later right now we need to catch these guys.”

Jamie sighs, “Fine, for now let’s go.”

Danny nods, “Okay, since it looks like their partnership is not as smooth.”

Jamie figures, “Like our relationship as brother and brother.”

Danny groans, “Just please, Jamie get ready, we need to take them down.”

Then while walking, they managed to get the head partner decked, but while going after the head partner, Danny stops and winces, these contractions are getting intense.

Jamie rubs his arm, “Just breathe through this, you can do this Danny.”

Danny groans, “This sucks. It’s like Jack again.”

Jamie winces, Danny was in labor for nearly twelve hours. Refusing to have a c-section. He had been in agony as Linda and their mom help him through labor. Only for Jack for be born breeched and Danny have two stitches from that.

Sean was a c-section that left Danny with a faded scar.

Jamie lets Danny take his hand and tell him, “Follow my breathing. Okay.”

Danny nods, and follows his breathing and sighs, while they move closer, Danny felt a pop inside and feels water gushing down him. Danny sees a puddle underneath him.

Danny buries his face in his arm and muffles his groan.

Jamie says, “Okay, I’m calling mom, Danny you’re in labor.”

Danny winces, “I know that, but for now let’s go. The guy is getting away. Have backup come too.”

Jamie looks, “It looks like he was so excited. I know he slammed his face in the door. Here I’m going to check you’re dilation.”

Danny holds the hood of the car as Jamie uses a glove, unzip and lower his pants, Danny winces as he feels Jamie checks his dilation.

Jamie removes his glove, “Okay, you’re six centimeters. Right now you’re in pain.”

Danny feels someone hold a gun to his forehead, “Put the guns down or I’ll have your brother scrape your brain off the car. Now get up and turn around or I’ll pull the trigger.”

Danny groans as the guy yanked him up, this didn’t help his contractions. Then as Jamie follows with him, knowing they need to improvise. He then has them start upstairs.

By the second floor, the contractions get more intensive for Danny, as they got to the room. Jamie could see Danny was suffering. His knuckles go white as he grips the railing. 

Jamie pleads, “Can we take a minute?”

Guy glares, “No now get your cry baby brother to move his ass or I see who gets killed quicker you or him.”

Jamie sighs, “Just a second, he’s in labor.”

Guy sighs, “Touching, I don’t care if he needs to crap in his own pants.”

Danny forces himself to continue upstairs, wishing he could punch this guy out. Now their argument seems to be petty now. When they finally get to fourth floor. Jamie could see that Danny is struggling to stay walking and that the contractions are getting more intense.

Jamie helps his brother sit.

Guy shows the room, “See so go crap your pants you big baby.”

Jamie glares while helping his brother breathe, wanting to check his brother’s dilation. That walking had to increase his dilation, while holding Danny, he could feel his big brother’s body shaking underneath his body.

Guy slaps Jamie causing him to knock into Danny as they fall on Danny’s side. Now even Jamie thinks their argument seems petty. Danny is in agony and this guy thinks Danny is constipated, not pregnant and in labor. Now the brothers wonder why they argued.

Jamie helps Danny up, who grunts, a contraction is seizing him. Jamie lets Danny take his hand.

Jamie says, “Breathe with me Danny, in and out.”

Danny follows as best as he can. Knowing the baby is coming soon. Jamie felt a bit faint as Danny pants and groans. Jamie turns to see the guy is holding a gun to them.

Jamie sighs, “Can I please check my brother’s dilation, he’s in labor.”

Guy glares, “Whatever I’m going to kill you both and that brat.”

Danny sobs, “You are not killing my baby.”

Guy takes gun but slaps Danny causing him to fall over, as Jamie helps him up, he lowers Danny’s pants and checks and nearly pales. Danny is eight centimeters in dilation and close to giving birth.

Jamie looks to see Guy seems to be on the edge as he gets closer and closer to them, he takes Jamie and looks at him.

“Not bad. Maybe I’ll get you laid.”

Jamie closes his eyes, as he turns to Danny, and yanks his shirt up revealing his baby belly.

Guy looks in disgusts, “Wow not taking lard of lump here. Let’s go ugly.”

He yanks Danny up the neck when Jamie is yanked up. Then turns to see the handcuffs, taking advantage, he pulls them to a pole and uses zip tie to tie them up.

Danny groans, “Kid you okay?”

Jamie says, “You Danny, you’re in labor.”

Danny grunts, “We have that covered, so for now I’ll-.”

Danny groans, “This sucks and hurts worse.”

Jamie says, “Danny breathe with me. You can do it. How long before back up comes.”

Danny grunts, “Fifteen minutes to thirty minutes. These (Jamie winces at his brother’s grunts) contractions are getting intense.”

Jamie looks to see that the guy seems so excited and not paying attention, so he decided to stick his foot out as he runs by, tripping and causing him to smack into the wall.

Unconscious, as their mom comes in with his gun.

He takes out his knife and cuts zip tie and before he could remove the handcuff Danny falls to his knees crying in agony. Jamie helps Danny as he turns to their mom.

Jamie says, “Mom Danny is close to giving birth. We need to deliver the baby. I have a spare set of gloves.”

Frank nods as he lowers Danny’s pants and sees that Danny is fully dilated, and ready.

Frank has the gloves put on as Danny cries, this is getting painful and hurts with white hot searing pain.

Jamie says, “Here I’ll kneel, let’s squat Danny.”

Frank joins in, “Son, focus on me. Okay, I’m right here and Jamie is going to, understand?”

Danny nods, crying as he forces himself to squat. He wanted to be at the hospital, not here giving birth. But he had no choice.

Frank says, “Now it’s time to push.”

Danny whines, “It hurts too much. I-.”

Jamie kisses the side of his head, “Just like mom said focus on the baby. Now give us a big push.”

Jamie felt Danny tense as he bears down, grunting in pain as he feels the baby move down. He ends up pushing until his mother said to take a pant. Jamie could feel his hands hurting from Danny’s grip in his. But it didn’t matter.

Frank looks, “Now come, give me a big push.”

Danny sobs as he bears down hard, screaming and grunting in pain. While pushing, Frank could see the baby coming.

He then says, “I know you’ll hate this part, but pant, pant or you’ll tear.”

Danny grunts and sobs, screaming as felt the baby’s head leave his body. Frank remembering how his father helped him as he was giving birth to Danny. Encourage him to push and push.

Until he was finally able to help Danny leave his body. Then hold his son after giving birth to him.

Frank looks, “Okay, give a big one now son.”

Danny scrunches his face, feeling his body heat as he pushes really hard. Bearing down as he feels the baby’s body turn. Frank holding the baby as Danny continues to bear down hard.

Then grunts as he feels the baby’s body leave his body. Jamie and Danny cry as the baby cries. He sees little limbs moving, angered of being forced out of their first home.

Frank wipes the baby’s face and sees the baby has a head of messy brown hair and a girl.

Danny sobs, “Can I see my son? Mom, please.”

Frank is glad he had a towel with him and wrapped up the baby.

“You son is girl, she’s her.”

The baby whimpers as she is passed to her mommy, Danny sobs as he holds his baby girl who is cooing and whimpering while crying until she yawns and takes his finger in his mouth.

Danny tense, “Afterbirth.”

Paramedic comes in, “How about I let you finish this Commissioner, you seem to have this down. Now Detective Reagan give small pushes.”

Danny gives as best as he can and the Paramedic cuts cord, and Frank with Jamie helps get Danny to a stretcher that’s been brought up. Danny was watching as his daughter yawns and holds his finger. The Paramedic had to be careful to not pull too hard.

Then as they are taken to medical room, the Doctor puts Danny in stirrups, causing him to wince and groan as he sees there is no tear and has his brother help clean him up.

Jamie hugs Danny, who sobs, “I have a baby girl. I’m sorry for being an ass.”

Jamie starts crying too, “And I’m sorry for being too critical, come on. You’re daughter needs you.”

Danny nods as Jamie gets him in something comfortable and avoid mess as Danny lays back, lowering his smock, as they bring in baby Reagan. She coos and reaches for her mommy.

Danny lets her latch and drink his milk. The baby seems content and holds onto his finger.

Jamie didn’t know what happen next as Frank notice something was off. He was able to catch his youngest, who fainted. Doctor checks his blood and urine as Danny asks about Jamie.

Frank sits near Danny, who is still handcuff to Jamie, and sees he’s feeding his granddaughter with one arm.

Danny cries, “Mom where is Jamie?”

Frank explains, “They’re taking blood work and urine to determine what’s wrong. Now it looks like she’s done.”

Danny burps his baby girl to see two pair of blue eyes looking at her mommy as she suckles his finger with her milk chocolate hair.

Danny smiles, “She’s perfect. What should I name her? Wait. I want Jamie to be awake.”

A new voice is heard, “I’m here about Jamie Reagan.”

Danny looks to see a man with dirty blonde hair and green eyes are looking at Jamie’s sleeping form. He kisses Jamie on the forehead and Danny suspects this is Dean the boyfriend Jamie mentioned.

Doctor points to Jamie, who stretches and nearly falls into Dean. Jamie hugs Dean, crying, so happy to see him. Dean rubs his back and hugs him.

Dean asks, “Babe, why so many tears?”

Jamie sobs, “I’m so happy to see you and I’m scared.”

Dean kneels and cradles Jamie’s face.

“No matter what I’m here for you baby.”

Doctor says, “Shall I come back later?”

Jamie cries, “No am I dying from cancer? Am I going to need a hysterectomy worse I have a virus.”

Doctor points out, “How about I’m nearly three months pregnant.”

Jamie laughs, “Funny Doc. I was told three months ago when I got my pelvic exam that I can’t have kids.”

Doctor has an ultrasound device, “Well let’s take a peek and if there is no pregnancy. I’ll have you taken in for further tests.”

Doctor lifts his shirt, showing a baby bump forming.

Jamie sighs, “I binged on my grandpa’s cookies. Now I’m getting fat.”

Dean kisses his hand, “Babe you look great.”

Jamie traces his finger on Dean’s lips and smile.

“Now this gel will be cold.”

Jamie winces at the cold gel as the Doctor runs the device over his belly. While looking, Doctor sees that there is a baby inside Jamie.

Doctor points, “Well this baby proves your pregnant Officer Reagan.”

Jamie cries in his palm, a baby inside him right now. Doctor rubs the gel away as Jamie hugs Dean, crying in his shoulder, he didn’t think it was happening.

He couldn’t believe it as he and Dean put their hands on his baby bump that’s small right now, but that there is a living little life inside him. Jamie hears a sniffle and sob.

Jamie could see Danny is crying.

“I can’t blame pregnancy. I’m just tired and is Grandpa going to remove these handcuffs.”

Frank pulls out his key and uncuffs them, wincing at the bruise on their wrists from the handcuffs. He rubs his son’s arm as Danny nods off to sleep while his baby girl seems awake cries for attention.

Danny with both arms, holds her, wondering what should he name his baby girl. He thinks as he looks at her big blue eyes. Linda comes in and hugs Danny and their daughter.

Linda looks, “Danny she’s beautiful, what’s her name?”

Danny sighs, “I’m not sure. I was going to name her a boy name. But it’s not going to suite her.”

Linda looks at baby girl, cooing and holding Danny’s finger.

“Marinette maybe?”

Danny tries, “Marinette. Marinette…Hayes Reagan?”

Linda kisses him, “I love it. Hi Marinette.”

Marinette yawns while Danny lets her have skin to skin contact and listening to her mommy’s heartbeats echo him to sleep. Linda notice Jamie and Danny have matching bruise marks where the handcuffs are at.

Jamie lets Dean hold him as he sleeps.

Frank sighs, “Another Reagan is now in the family. Jamie’s pregnant.”

Linda smiles, “I figured so now the boys are calm. And I finally can take Danny home.”

Frank smiles, “Yep, and I think now the boys think their argument was petty after what they went through.”

Linda nods, “Agreed.”

Frank turns to Dean, “You’re dating my son and now got him pregnant.”

Dean raises an eyebrow, “You make it sound like it was a one-night stand.”

Frank says, “Was it?”

Jamie buries his face in Dean’s side, not wanting to admit he’s the guy he had sex within high school in the supply closet and gave his virginity to.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Six Months Later

Jamie was turning his paperwork in when he winces in pain. These false contractions have been hitting him since this morning. This must have been what Danny was going through. He winces when he gives the paperwork and left.

Danny was visiting when he notice Jamie cradling his baby belly and wincing. Danny walks over.

“You okay?”

Jamie winces, “Yep, I mean false contractions kick my ass but-.”

Eddie joins, “You okay Reagan?”

Jamie felt something pop inside him and blushed when he felt water gush from him. Danny could see a puddle forming under Jamie, poor kid looked like he was going to cry.

Jamie sighs, “I’m going to need to have someone clean that up.”

Eddie says, “I’ll take care of, come on Reagan, you’re in labor.”

Danny rubs his back and helps him to his car, right now Jamie needs to be taken to the hospital.

Jamie was pacing the room with Danny’s help in this labor. Joe is busy with the kids and Jamie needs help. Dean was sent to Germany. But right now he’s on a live feed helping give words of encouragement as Jamie groans.

Yep he’s in labor. He’s been in labor for seven hours, as Danny moves his hips to help.

Jamie groans, “Why me?”

Danny tells him, “Remember focus on the baby, okay?”

Jamie nods, and grunts, wishing he could have the baby right now. But right now the Doctor says he’s not dilated enough. Then as Danny helps him. Frank helps Danny move Jamie.

He groans, feeling his hair stick to his face as he falls asleep in his mom’s arms. Rubbing his arm, Doctor looks to see all that walking paid off and Jamie is now eight centimeters.

Jamie groans, “Please tell me I’m close to giving birth.”

Doctor says, “Eight centimeters and you’re close Jamie?”

Jamie sobs, “Why not ten?!”

Danny helps him to the bed as Jamie is put in the stirrups, as Danny holds his hand and Frank holds his other.

Doctor looks, “Okay, now we are ready.”

Jamie groans, “I need to push. I’m sorry I couldn’t come to Germany babe.”

Dean says, “It’s okay babe. I miss you.”

Jamie sobs, “I love you and miss you. I have to push.”

Doctor says, “On the next contraction, give me a big push.”

Jamie grips Danny’s hand tightly, bearing down and pushing hard. Grunting as he felt the baby’s body leaving his. He pants, feeling his body heat up.

Panting and owing as the baby’s head leaves his body. He then ends up bearing down hard, screaming as he felt the baby turn. Doctor sees that Jamie is close.

Danny helps by guiding Jamie’s hand to the baby’s face. Jamie sobs, this is the little life that’s coming out of him. Is this what Danny felt when he was having Jack, Sean. But also Marinette.

Is this what it felt like for Joe when he had Phoebe?

Danny regrips Jamie’s hand not caring if it has fluid, he bears down hard, screaming as the baby’s body leaves his. Body shaking he looks to see that the Doctor is cleaning the baby and after giving him his shot.

Jamie starts crying, and if on que the baby starts crying, not liking this coldness and wants their mommy. He then watches as his baby reaches for him.

Jamie sobs, “Danny give me my baby. Please.”

Doctor gives the baby to Danny, who carries the baby to Jamie. He cradles his baby, who looks at Jamie with his big green eyes. Dean cries at the sight of their baby in Jamie’s arms. Giving the new parents alone time.

Jamie turns to the computer screen, “Our baby is so cute Dean.”

Danny pokes his head in, “Yep, he’s as handsome as his father.”

Jamie turns to Dean, “We have a baby boy.”

Dean wipes a few tears, “He’s just as beautiful as his momma.”

Jamie wonders, “What should we name him?”

Dean thinks, “I’m not sure. I was thinking Xander.”

Jamie thinks, “Well Xander, Xander Parker Reagan Winchester?”

Dean smiles, “I love it, hi Xander.”

Xander starts gumming Jamie’s smock as he lowers it to allow their baby boy to latch and suckle. Jamie holds Xander’s finger as he starts suckling and drinking his momma’s milk.

Dean sighs, “I wish I was there.”

Jamie points out, “You are here, just by computer. Right now I’m sore and tired, but it’s worth it with Xander here.”

Jamie switches as Dean is told his break his over.

Jamie says, “I love you baby.”

Dean smiles, “I love you beautiful.”

Jamie smiles as the computer turns to black, and Jamie looks to see Xander is the spiting image of his father with a little bit of him in him. While holding Xander, Jamie ended up nodding to sleep with Xander sleeping to the echoes of his heartbeats.

Six Months Later

Danny was holding Marinette, who yawns, and waves to her great grandfather. Holding onto the table leg, she walks over and wants to be carried back to table. Henry laughs, giving her a kiss on her forehead, then Phoebe. While Xander waves from his spot. Danny, Joe and Jamie are spending their day off at the house.

Marinette and Phoebe are currently staring at the tv, bored and getting tired. Xander didn’t want to leave his mommy’s arms. He was staring at his mommy’s face. Then notice someone sneak in.

Jamie sighs, “I miss your father.”

Dean puts his head on Jamie’s shoulder as Xander gives a toothless smile, while rubbing his eyes like his cousins. The kids are getting tired and want to be fed.

Dean says, “Yep just as observant as his momma but handsome like his father.”

Jamie turns, Danny holds onto Xander, who whines, wanting his mommy as Jamie hugs Dean. Sobbing in his arms, Dean rubs his back.

Jamie sobs, “I miss you babe.”

Dean and Jamie kiss, but Xander whines wanting to be fed. Dean smiles and wipe Jamie’s tears. Jamie sighs, unbuttoning his shirt as Xander lathes and drinks his milk.

While suckling, Joe changed to a single chair, unbuttoning his shirt as he lets Phoebe latch and suckle. Marinette is fed as well. Even Danny notice it seems like the kids want to get breastfed at the same time before nap time.

Dean holds Jamie close, watching as Xander gulps and drinks his milk, while holding them, Xander grabs his finger. Dean smiles, this is perfect with his baby boy.

Frank came in to see his boys holding their little ones as they sleep, all three of them. With the fourth one, his son’s boyfriend. He puts blanket on them and let them sleep.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_Bonus Ending #1 _

_Danny’s Pregnancy Reaction _

_ Danny was wincing at the oncoming headache. He figures maybe he’s stressing out over the fact that he’s has three reports to do and needs to get them done or his boss will skin him for this. _

_ He was finished when he groans, feeling his stomach churn. When he sees Jackie come in with her coffee. She notices Danny seemed pretty pale and got a little green. _

_ She asks, “You okay?” _

_ Danny nods, wincing and trying not to puke in the trash can. Gormley comes out. _

_ “Hey, we have a homicide. Reagan, you and your partner are assigned to it.” _

_ Jackie decides, “I’ll drive us.” _

_ Danny nods his thanks as he gets up, holding the desk for a minute. He felt dizzy, and had to pee ten minutes ago. He sighs mentally as he lets his head on the cold window while they drive to the crime scene. _

_ Danny sighs as he gets out and when he sees the crime and sees blood and guts. He ends up at the back of the car, Jackie rubs his back. _

_ “What’s wrong?” _

_ Danny pants, “I don’t know.” _

_ Jackie jokes, “Are you pregnant?” _

_ Danny laughs, “Nope. Not me I’m not birth control.” _

_ Later on after work, Danny was laying on his side when he decided to take the test. Linda comes home to see Danny isn’t home, but the car is parked. She goes to see hear crying and sees Danny is crying. She hugs him and sees something. _

_ “We’re having another baby.” _

_ Danny sobs, “Why, Jack is going to college and-.” _

_ Linda hugs him, “We will be able to watch over this baby. It’s going to be okay baby.” _

_ She puts his and her hand where the baby is growing inside Danny. And then a second later, she is rubbing his back as Danny is puking in the toilet. _

_ Yep here is them having their third child. _

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_Bonus Ending #2 _

_Danny’s Long Lost Shoes _

_ Jackie was sitting and doing paperwork when she sees her partner come inside. _

_ Danny says, “Hey.” _

_ Jackie looks to see that the baby is really making themselves known as Danny turns to the left. She could see the baby belly. Then after that looks to see that Danny is wearing black and white socks. _

_ Jackie starts to say something Danny grunts and sits down. _

_ Gromley comes out, “Hey, we have a murder, let’s go people we are in the solving cases business.” _

_ Danny sighs, “Sarge don’t bust our balls.” _

_ Gromley explains, “The Chief of D’s did mine. I’m spreading the wealth and pain. Let’s go Reagan. Also no chasing suspects or your mom is going have my ass on his mantel.” _

_ Jackie helps him up and was about to say something but Danny seems preoccupied to go pee before they get to the crime scene. When as they get there, Danny feels the gravel on his feet. _

_ Linda parks behind. _

_ “I was trying to get you to get your shoes on.” _

_ Danny sighs, “Babe I can’t see my feet or anything past this baby, please help me get my shoes on.” _

_ She gets them on and before Danny could realize, the blood made him nearly slip as he lands on the blood. Danny sighs as Jackie and Linda collect his outfit and blood. Linda had a spare outfit. _

_ Danny sighs, “Why me?” _

_ Linda wipes the last of the blood._

_ “You’ll be okay. For now I have to go to work and I’ll see you at home. And I love you.” _

_ Danny kisses her, “And I love you too.” _

_ Danny nearly jumps but smiles when he felt Linda spank him as he goes back to work. While at the office a guy comes in. _

_ “Detective Reagan, wear a suit.” _

_ Danny explains, “I can’t because it’s getting a bit hard to wear a button shirt.” _

_ Guy sneers, “Cut back on food and it might work.” _

_ Jackie says, “Excuse me, Danny we have results on a case.” _

_ Danny nods, “Excuse me.” _

_ Jackie helps Danny sit down as they look at it and the guy decided to do something, while Danny is working, when he turns to see his shirt being pulled and ripped, Jackie grabs her jacket and covers him. _

_ Gromely comes out, “Hey leave my detective alone. Here is a spare sweater Reagan.” _

_ Jackie helps him in the sweater which fits him, as the guy sneers as Danny. _

_ Gromely says, “You get your ass in here. Jackie get Reagan a new shirt and wait…an apple.” _

_ Danny nods, as Danny does his paperwork, trying not to smile as Gromely chews this guy out for ruining his shirt and paper when he feels the baby kicking, he rubs his belly. _

_ “Me too sweetie, me too.” _

_ Jackie gives Danny a new shirt and helps Danny up as she helps him change shirt, looking his baby belly where his newest little life is growing inside him. _

_ “Try not to stare to much let’s go back to work or else Reverend Porter will come in and try to insult me on tv again.” _

_ Jackie helps him sit down as they get started and the guy leaves quickly and Danny takes a bite of his apple. _

_ “This is perfect Jackie. Even the baby is excited.” _

_ Jackie wanted to, so Danny has her come over and puts her hand where she feels thumps and smiles, where the baby is kicking. Jackie smiles, she gets to feel her partner’s baby kicking him and her hand. _

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The End.

I hope you all enjoy reading this. I thought I might be perfect and when seeing them argue. Let me know what you think of this story. Let me know if like it if not, please no harsh comments no one is forced to read this story.


End file.
